


Drippin' Wet

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean cannot resist Seth, Dirty Talk, Kinky, LIKE EVER, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Now he's full of cum and about to have a match, Orgasms, Promises, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Seth wants sex before Dean's match, blowjob, filthy smut, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth takes Dean when he wants, even if it means Dean has to go out there and fight dirty. Literally.





	Drippin' Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/gifts).



_“Sethhh…”_

Dean whined loudly and Seth chuckled as he continued to lay open mouthed kisses all over Dean’s neck and shoulders. He had Dean pinned against the wall, face first. Seth gripped at Dean’s waist as he grind against Dean’s naked back. Dean squirmed in his arms, trying to get away. But Seth’s grip was tight and he had Dean trapped right where he wanted.

“‘s not fair. Got a match. Let go.” Dean protested weakly as he felt Seth’s hands going lower and taking a handful of his ass. Squeezing the soft flesh in his palms and pressing his crotch against Dean’s ass crack.

“What’s not fair is you being so fucking tempting.” Seth’s voice was dropped low and playful as he continued his assault on Dean’s backside. Dean moaning helplessly as he let himself get lost in the feeling of Seth’s hands and lips all over him.

Dean was half naked and bend over as he fumbled with his bag to get his gear out when Seth had come back from his match and found him in the position. A appreciative whistle and a slap on his ass was Seth’s way to greet him. Dean had told him to not get any funny ideas but Seth had just grinned wickedly and trapped Dean in his arms. Dean didn’t resist, because who was he kidding? He was always weak for Seth’s touch. He could do with some smooches and kisses if that is what Seth wanted. But Seth’s hands were misbehaving too much and Dean knew he was in for more than just a make out session.

“Mmm…Wanna spread you right here and have my way with you. What do you say Baby?” Seth asked in a hoarse lust filled voice, making Dean whimper in response. Dean squirmed some more, again trying to separate himself from Seth but Seth didn't budge. “GOT. A. MATCH. What part of it don’t you understand? I cannot even dress in peace now? Come on!” Seth grinned against Dean’s neck as he watched Dean’s pouting face looking back at him before he motioned towards his dick which was standing up in need and attention. “See that? ‘s all your fault. Gotta get me all worked up and hot. We don’t have time for this and now I gotta go out there and fight with this thing.”

“Aw Baby Boy, I got you. I am perfectly capable of taking care of you. Between, its not technically my fault. You were bend over with you bare ass sticking towards my face while you still wore a shirt. You did look like a slut asking for it.” Seth teased and winked at Dean who shoved his elbow back into Seth’s rib. “Fuck off. You always see me as a slut even if I am not even doing anything.” Dean said back, and Seth could see a hint of smile on those tempting soft lips of his boyfriend despite the complaining. “Sides, we don’t got time for that. They told me I was up in half an hour.” 

Seth hummed as he hugged Dean close to his body and just rested his face against the back of Dean’s ear. Licking at his earlobe as he whispered in a dirty voice, “Its enough for me to fill you up.”

“But its not enough for me to get fucked and then get clean so I can go out there.”

“Who says you need cleaning before you go out there?” The question made Dean turn his head towards Seth and their eyes met. A glint in Seth’s eyes and a grin on the handsome face as he wiggled his eyebrows. “I like the idea of you going out, full of my cum and kicking ass. I bet you would love that, huh? Having your greedy ass well fucked and loose, all dripping from my cum. All those people watching you, not knowing what a slut you really are for me.” 

“Seth…” The way Dean’s eyes went all hazy and the way he trembled in Seth’s arms was enough to tell Seth how hot the idea got Dean. He knew his baby was a dirty little minx. 

“Or…I can fuck you good. Take care of my dick and then clean you up with my tongue. Eat you out and make you fall apart for me. You would like that now wouldn’t you?”

“Please…Fuck Seth..” Dean rubbed his ass in Seth’s crotch as he panted slightly. The dirty talk had him exactly where Seth wanted him. He was ready and needy for a dick and all Seth needed was to work his boy over with some more filthy words.

“Please what Baby? What does my little slut want? I can always give you a hand so you don’t have to go out there with a hard-on. But I promise you, I can fill you up good and give you exactly what you need. A pounding. Nothing gets you off as good as being full of dick. Am I right?”

“Fuck..Yes…yes…” Dean moaned out defeatedly. Seth knew his boyfriend wanted to protest, but Seth was too good at this game. Dean was a little too easy and Seth knew how to take full advantage of that.

“Good boy. My perfect Baby. Now go and bend over that couch. Face down and ass up. Lemme see this pretty little thing in the air. I’ll get the lube.” Seth ordered in a soft whisper as he patted Dean’s ass once before leaving him in order to go get the lube from his bag. 

When Seth turned around, he found himself presented with a perfect picture of Dean spread wide open in front of his eyes. Ready to be taken. “Oh Baby…So fucking beautiful..” Seth quickly got rid of the tights he was wearing and soon found himself stroking his dick as he made his way towards Dean. He got down on his knees in front of Dean and took a hold of his cheeks. Spreading them open and letting his eyes fix on the rosy pink pucker of his boyfriend. Dean looked so delicious like this. He blew a soft breath on Dean’s entrance and felt Dean shuddering under his hands.

“So pretty Baby..All pink and sweet..I wanna play with you but we don’t got time. But later when we’re in the hotel, I swear I am gonna eat the fuck outta ya.”

“Ughh..Seth please..Hurry..give me your dick…”

Dean’s soft cries and begging was enough to distract Seth from his tempting hole and after giving it a few soft licks, he was getting the lube out on his fingers and stretching Dean. Soon Dean was rocking back on three digits eagerly. 

“’m ready..Please…”

“Shhs..I got you.” Seth placed a soft kiss on the meat of Dean’s ass as he got up and positioned himself behind Dean, lubing up his dick and lining it with Dean’s slicked entrance. Dean didn’t let Seth set a slow pace, and soon Seth found himself pounding Dean hard and fast. Loud grunts and sexy moans filling the small room as both men lost themselves in pure ecstasy. It didn’t take long before Seth was spilling his seeds inside Dean’s wet heat. Dean moaning and whimpering as he was filled so deeply.

“Please..wanna cum..Seth..” Dean’s sobbing got Seth out of his haze and he ordered Dean to turn around as soon as he caught his breath. Soon he was sucking Dean’s dick as he fingered Dean’s cum filled ass roughly. Pressing against his prostrate dead on. 

“Come on…Cum on my fingers baby…Let me see you go..Let me see how prettily you cum for me…Cum Baby..” 

With a loud cry Dean was filling up Seth’s mouth with his cum. Seth licking up every last drop as he continued fucking Dean’s ass with his fingers throughout his orgasm. 

A loud knock on the door made them both jump.

_“Ambrose, you are on in 2 minutes.”_

Seth groaned at hearing that as Dean let out a frustrated cry.

“FUCK…Now what?” Dean looked at Seth helplessly as Seth got up from his position and let Dean sit up.

“Now you go out there and have your match. Think about how you are owned and well fucked. Well marked by me. Then I’ll make it up to you later when we get back to the hotel. I promise. I’ll eat you out till you are spilling without being touched.”

Seth pressed his lips against Dean’s mouth as he whispered dirtily in his ear, making Dean shudder in response. “You better. This would be so awkward.” Dean mumbled as he got up and started wiping himself with a towel as best as he could. Quickly getting his gear out of his bag as he pulled his pants over his ass. Seth watching it all with a proud smirk on his face.  

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on tumblr by greyskyflowers inspired this little smutty shot. 
> 
> Seth and Roman fuck Dean bareback before a match and totally get off on the idea that he is out there kicking ass in front of all these people and full of their cum.


End file.
